


Wild Night

by DerpyMcderpkins



Series: Fic Requests [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of sanscest, Female Reader, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Writing request, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMcderpkins/pseuds/DerpyMcderpkins
Summary: The request:"Hi, can I get UT and UF Sans in heat with a female reader, please?!"OF COURSE!!





	Wild Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little nugget muffins <3 Here's some more skele-dick for you. remember, you can get your own skele-dick over at my Tumblr. just check out the FAQ first, darlings.  
> hooboyismellsin.tumblr.com/FAQ

All you knew was that as soon as you got home, you were going to pour yourself a big glass of wine and cuddle your skeleton boyfriends. So many of your coworkers had called in sick today! What was up with that? You worked with a lot of monsters in your office since a bunch of them had flocked to the diversity-friendly work environment, and it seemed like half of them called out for their shift today. When you had asked where all the monsters had gone on your team, your coach had paled and hastily explained that a monster-born… sickness, of sorts, was going around.

You frowned as you marched up the steps to your apartment, determined to get an answer from the two experts you knew the best, Sans and Red. Surely they would be able to tell you if monsters actually got sick that crazy… Oh, what if they were sick as well, then?! No, no. They seemed pretty hardy… Then again, all monsters did.

You sighed heavily as you unlocked the door and swung it open, ignoring the sound of it gently hitting the wall due to the fact that the  _ smell _ hit  _ you _ much harder. “What in the-”

You shivered, taking in a deep breath and contemplating. It was… It actually wasn’t that bad, and something in the back of your mind prompted you to quickly shut and lock the door before it could escape downstairs or something.

The entire entry had a thick, musky scent clinging to it, and the lights had stayed dim from when you left them there. Not only that, there was an unmistakable tang of magic tainting the air that had the fine hairs at the back of your neck standing up, goosebumps rippling briefly across your skin.

“... Sans?” you called cautiously, creeping forward and dropping your keys in the bowl on the kitchen table. “... Red? Helloooo? Guys?

You paused when you heard someone curse under their breath as they tripped on the last step of the stairs leading from the bedrooms, and whipped your head around to meet Red and Sans’ sheepish gaze.

Red was the one that had tripped, and surprisingly, Sans had helped him up. They were being… really buddy-buddy with eachother lately, you wondered if something happened while you were gone. “Guys, what’s-”

Red was in front of you the instant he was back on his feet, shushing you by placing his fingertips your lips. “sh... d-doll, listen,” he muttered, his Brooklyn accent thicker than ever and the tone of his voice sending a shiver down your spine. “i missed ya… a lot,” he all but growled, and you were hard-pressed to look away when Sans spoke up next, now from behind you as his hands landed on your shoulders.

“ _ we  _ missed you,” he corrected Red, and you bit the inside of your lip as you registered the want in his voice.

“yeah,” Red confirmed, leaning forward and placing gentle nips to your jawline, causing you to let out a surprised mewl and tilt your head back into Sans’ shoulder.

“What in the world-”

“‘s breedin’ season, babe,” Sans murmured into your ear, immediately causing a flush to fill your cheeks. “me n red ‘ve played real nice but…”

“Is that why all the monsters called off wORK~” the end of your sentence was lilted with a soft, surprised yelp as you felt something hard and hot grinding against your stomach through the thin fabric of your work blouse.

“probs,” Red grunted, his voice sounding both desperate and relieved at the same time. “please, sweetheart,” he gasped, causing you to raise a brow. Red was definitely not the begging type. “jus’ stop talkin’ an’ help.”

“red,” you heard Sans say in warning, but you knew he wasn’t better off when you felt his hands grip your shoulders a bit tighter as if trying to steady their trembling. “don’t feel obligated,” he murmured into your ear, pressing smooth kisses against you.

With all that attention, you could hardly focus on the whys and logistics of what exactly was happening anymore, and you found yourself tangling your fingers in the spaces between Red’s ribs, just noticing that he didn’t have his upper clothing on. Neither did Sans, it seemed, as you felt his ribs pressing into your back.

The touch drew a haggard moan from Red, and he immediately had to still himself so he didn’t just throw you down onto the floor and take you right then and there.

“I… How can I not help?” you whispered, and you felt the relief rolling off of Sans behind you as he immediately tangled his phalanges into your hair, pressing warm kisses to the sides and back of your neck. Meanwhile, Red hand slid his hands into your blouse as was squeezing your breasts firmly, his eyes trained on yours as he leaned in to kiss you fiercely.

The next steps were a blur in your overwhelmed mind, but somehow you currently found yourself sandwiched between the two skeletons on the bed, all clothing having long been dismissed on the journey there, with Sans now rutting against the small of your back and Red whining quietly into your neck while he buried his face there, massaging your legs and attempted to ease them open.

“b-babe,” he gasped against your skin, giving a firmer nudge to the extremities. “please, jus’... lemme…”

You relented, blinking a bit and shaking the fog from your mind as you allowed him to part your legs and all but drag you immediately closer to him. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding when you felt the hot magic of his cock rub against your center, your head suddenly hitting the mattress as Sans abandoned his post behind you in favor of moving so he could watch from a favourable angle.

He guided your hand to his own blue erection, and you firmly grasped him at the base, focusing on him for the moment when your small ministrations tore a deep moan from him. You began to move your hand slowly, but firmly squeezing the magic in your grasp as you stroked the beautiful, ectoplasmic dick.

Red didn’t seem to appreciate that you were paying so much attention to your other mutual partner and immediately thrust himself deep into your wet heat, causing you to let out a soft cry.

“Ah~”~ you mewled out as Red began thrusting against your tight walls, his breath hot and gasping against the skin of your neck.

“r-red,” Sans choked out, finding some measure of control in himself as he pathetically ground his cock against your stroking, gentle hand. “be careful with her, she ain’t used to this.”

“’m playin’ nice enough,” you heard Red growl into your neck, and you can’t say you agreed. He usually gave you some modicum of warning and preparation before shoving himself into pleasure with you.

“I-it’s okay,” you gasped out, your pleasure-filled eyes finding the will to lock gazes with Sans as he looked worriedly down at you.

“jus’ tell me if ‘s too much,” he finally mumbled, moving his hand to stroke through your hair as he watched Red mercilessly drive himself into you, the lewd and wet noises causing a blue blush to form on his cheekbones as he edged himself closer.

You were panting, but seemed you understand and opened your mouth willingly, not catching that grateful look on his expression as he slid his magic into your mouth with exercised control. Sans let out deep moans and grunts every time you mewled around him in your mouth because of something Red hit deep inside of your core, gasping when your volume increased enough to vibrate his magic each time. “hng, ah- b-babe-” he panted your name easily as soon as you moved your head to envelope him more and more, eventually taking all of him down your throat.

Red was growling against your skin, and you couldn’t help but have to control your jaw as he swiftly hammered at a pleasurable spot deep against your walls and suddenly released himself inside of you.

That was the fastest you had ever experienced him to come, and not to mention- god, there was so  _ much _ ! You had never felt so full. Just when you thought you couldn’t take any more, he finally, reluctantly pulled out of you.

“stars, sweetheart,” you heard him pant, rolling off of your sticky, sweat-covered body to fan himself lazily.

Sans pulled himself from your mouth, replacing Red’s previous position and pushing himself into you before you had time to protest about the mess of red come spilling out of you. Seems Sans didn’t care at the moment, judging by how he immediately started drilling you into the mattress just as hard as Red had been doing.

You cried out in pleasure and surprise, taken off guard with how swiftly you felt the heat building back up in your abdomen again. Sans took his time, panting against your chest while he leaned over and licked at your breasts, pinching the other sensitive nipple in his free hand as he switched between them. 

You were pretty sure you were going to pass out at this point, when the pleasure finally overtook you and exploded all of your senses. You screamed his name, your legs tightening around him as Sans met his end as well, just as spectacular of a show as Red’s.

Eventually, the three of you were laying against the sweat and come-stained mattress, too tired to move and clean up.

Besides, you had a feeling they wouldn’t be done with you for quite a while, anyways.


End file.
